sunguardfandomcom-20200216-history
House of Bloodmoon
House Bloodmoon's origins trace back before the Sundering to the lands of Winterspring. The harsh environment bred harsh men and women to fight for their causes, traditionally as skilled survivalists and marksmen. Ties with more magically-inclined houses left them exiled after the Sundering and the surviving family fled across the sea along with their kin to become the first High Elves. They briefly rose to fame after a brutal battle during the Troll Wars, but the reclusive nature of the Bloodmoon family allowed them to fade back into obscurity. They remained relatively unharmed after the Fall yet did not provide aid to any survivors outside of their protected lands. This caused a rift between House Bloodmoon and the remaining noble houses, but House Bloodmoon was still able to pledge its allegiance to the new faction of Blood Elves that remained. Known for their ferocity in battle, stoic personalities, and wild untamable appearance, House Bloodmoon is one of the smaller houses of nobility in Quel'Thalas and rarely is seen or represented anywhere outside of their seat of power, Godsblood Bay. History wip wip wip Currently The Highfather of House Bloodmoon, Liemos, has sent a missive to the governing body of Silvermoon City requesting aid due to what he calls a "state of emergency". The Crystal Coast's wildlife population has suffered a 30% drop because of an unknown virus affecting the land animals of the region. House Bloodmoon is unsure of what may be causing this rapid infection, but is fairly sure the problem originates in northern Lordaeron due to its plague-like nature. The Bloodmoon family is looking for any assistance they can obtain in discovering the source of this epidemic and offers a reward to any individual or group that can find a cure. Lands The Crystal Coast in the southeastern corner of Quel’Thalas is where the mountains shared with northern Lordaeron meet the sea. The high altitude and a strong wind off the sea keeps the environment crisp, as if winter’s chill has always just ended. The land is rooted in wild, untamable magic carried over from Kalimdor that evolved over time to serve its people best. Sharp rocks off the coast keep trade with the region low and the ground is too hard to farm, therefore many of its residents live as fishermen or as big game hunters independent of each other. With treacherous waters, plunging cliffs, and the ominous “blood moon” phenomenon that its ruling house is named for, the Crystal Coast is not home to the faint of heart. * Main Import: Iron, Steel '' * ''Main Export: Fish '' * ''Climate Type: Temperate Highlands '' * ''Common Wildlife: Elk, Foxes, Lynxs, Mountain Goats, Treants, Wolves '' * ''Population: 1,500 to 2,000 People '' * Largest Settlement: Godsblood Bay'' Notable Members Spirus the Strong: Hero of the Troll Wars, founder of House Bloodmoon Liemos Bloodmoon: Current head of house, isolated House Bloodmoon from the rest of Quel'Thalas during the Fall Androm Bloodmoon: Heir to House Bloodmoon, veteran of the Northrend and Pandaria expeditions Nanuk Bloodmoon: Wanted for smuggling of Titan technology and crimes against the Horde, niece of Leimos Bloodmoon Category:Quel'Thalas Peerage Category:Houses and Clans